1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assistant device, and particularly to a medical electrocautery instrument assistant device which is adjustable and ergonomic.
2. Related Art
With development of technology, a variety of new medical technologies are put forth. Traditional medical technologies have some shortcomings, for example, long operation time, and excessive hemorrhage during an operation, which disturb operation process. Electrocautery technology is commonly applied in all kinds of medical operations to obviate the deficiencies above.
An electrocautery instrument assembly comprises an electrocautery machine, an electrocautery instrument for operation, and an assistant device for fixing the electrocautery instrument. The instant invention is mainly involved of the assistant device. As shown in FIG. 1, according to prior art, an assistant device 6 comprises an assembly tube 61, a pump tube 62, rings 631, 632 fixed on the assembly tube 61, and a tube interface 64 provided on ends of the assembly tube 61 and the pump tube 62. The assembly tube 61 positions and abuts against an electrocautery instrument 7. The assembly tube 61 and the pump tube 62 are integrally formed in parallel for providing a path of evacuating out waste blood water and electrocautery smoke. The rings 631, 632 are respectively provided on opposite sides of the assembly tube 61 for assembling and positioning the electrocautery instrument. The tube interface 64 is used to assemble a flexible medical tube.
This assistant device of the prior art has the following deficiencies in use:
1. be not free to operate. The electrocautery instrument 7 has a certain thickness. The assembly tube 61 and the pump tube 62 increase the overall thickness, which is not ergonomic for holding. The assembly of the electrocautery instrument, the assembly tube 61 and the pump tube 62 forms an irregular shape, making surgeons not free to operate precisely. Based on this, on some aspects, visual scope may be limited during operations.
2. waste blood water and electrocautery smoke can not be dissipated effectively. The rings 631, 632 are fixed on both ends of the assembly tube 61, and can not match for the electrocautery instruments of different operations. Furthermore, when the electrocautery instrument 7 is assembled on the assembly tube 61, an electrocautery bistoury 70 on a front of the electrocautery instrument 7 can not remain an appropriate position and angle. The electrocautery bistoury 70 extends much beyond the pump tube 62, and can not suck out waste blood water and electrocautery smoke sufficiently, thereby hiding operation cuts from view.